callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kino der Toten/Film Reels and Radios
400px|right Film Reels There are film reels hidden in the random rooms the player teleports to after teleporting to the Pack-a-Punch room. They have Group 935's logo on them. While there are four random rooms, three reels can be found per match and are placed randomly within the four rooms. They are found in these locations: *Samantha's room: On the table, on the bed or leaning against the rocking chair *Samantha's room (Destroyed/zombified): On the bed, leaning on the over-turned table or near the window *Dentist's Office: On the cart next to the chair or on one of the two counters *Conference Room: On the television, under the projector or on the table in front of you To use a film reel, simply pick one up by clicking the "use" button. The next time somebody with a film reel teleports, they can click the "use" button again when facing the projector, putting the reel into the projector and playing the film. Reel 1 Reel 2 On the screen, zombies can be seen along with the numbers "115" and "110". Reel 3 On the screen, an eye and the letters JD and Group 935's symbol can be seen. Radios There are two hidden radios. The two radios are found in these locations: *Inside of the chandelier hanging in the theater *At the top of a tower visible from the alley through the barrier next to double tap root beer To activate the radios, simply shoot or throw an explosive at them. Radio 1 Radio 2 Special Audio Clip (Wii only) This is only heard on the Wii console when standing under the stage near the AUG on the wall (also Wii only). "Singing." "These villagers were portrayed and propaganda'd films as happy and highly motivated, although in fact they were soon to suffer a terrible, horrible physical collapse. Tens of thousands of people died as a result of industrial accidents in the hazardous conditions they were made to work in. The communist party came up with a crude calculation; every worker will build one meter of canal and the project will end in three months. It actually took more than 10 years to finish the canal. During the great leap forward, factory worker's hours were doubled and machines began to work non-stop. They were not even allowed to stop for maintenance and repairs, and so soon began to fall apart. Factories were ruined. At the same time, (?) other target for the great leap forward. Steel production was to be doubled in one year. That production (?) ... only from heavy industry complexes, but also from small furnaces in villages. As a result of Communist ideology, Mao believed that workers power held a magical force. With that decision, tens of millions of Chinese set out to produce steel by amateur methods. Everything made of iron they could find, from door knobs to saucepans, was melted down in pre(?) furnaces in an effort to produce steel. Women cut off their hair and mixed it with the clay in the furnaces." Trivia *In the Italian, French, and Spanish versions of Call of Duty: Black Ops, one can still find the film reels, but the recordings are all erased. ﻿